<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whole by Marauder_Mouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349214">Whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Mouse/pseuds/Marauder_Mouse'>Marauder_Mouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whole [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Mouse/pseuds/Marauder_Mouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in her life Elsa felt whole. The only problem now was to figure out how and when to let her sister find out. An unfortunate misunderstanding and a helpless Elsa means Anna finally meets her sister's secret love interest, but they're not who she thought it would be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Ryder Nattura/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whole [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in her life Elsa felt whole. A younger version of herself would never have guessed that what she was missing back then was a specific person. Romance and love had never appealed to her as a child; that was more of Anna’s expertise. So to know that she felt this amazing just six months after meeting someone; she even may be so brave as to say <em>the one</em>, would be flabbergasting to her past self. An even bigger shock would be that this person was a woman; but she is so much more than that. Honeymaren Nattura was like breaking through the ice that lay thick atop a frozen lake and taking in that vital gulp of air. Elsa didn’t like to think of herself as someone who kept secrets; it’s more about being private. Her sister would say she’s keeping secrets though, and this is one rather large secret. It was never her intention to hide the fact she’d been seeing someone for a few months now; but she’d put off telling her sister because she didn’t want her to overreact. Plus there was the fact that Honeymaren was, well not a guy. She’d put it off for so long she didn’t know how to tell her sister. Surely Anna had noted how more frequently she’d been going out and on some occasions staying out all night; she just didn’t know what Anna made of it.</p><p>“Okay, I’m heading out;” Elsa was ramming the last couple essentials into her small handbag whilst she moved over to the front door.</p><p>Kristoff and Anna turned to the blonde from where they sat snuggled up on the sofa; ”Hot date?” her sister asked taking in her sister’s outfit choice; black skinny jeans, suede boots, indigo silky top, and black biker jacket, her hair flowing over her shoulders where it was kept down.</p><p>“Just going out with some friends.” It wasn’t technically a lie. “Don’t wait up!” She didn’t give them a chance to say anything more before closing the front door behind her and walking out to meet Honeymaren.</p><p>Their plans for the night involved going to see a film; they couldn’t decide between Colette, and The Favourite, before meeting up with Honeymaren’s brother and his partner for some drinks at a bar.</p><p>“I wish I had Lady Marlborough’s wardrobe;” Honeymaren gushed as she opened the door for her girlfriend.</p><p>“But what about that scar?” Elsa asked walking through the door after appreciating her girlfriend’s actual outfit; ripped dark blue jeans, maroon flannel paired with a light grey t-shirt, and a pair of vans with her dark silky hair in a braid falling down her back.</p><p>“Scars can be hot;” Honeymaren shrugged as they walked over to Ryder and Sam.</p><p>Ryder agreed; “I’ll say,” as he stood to greet the two women.</p><p>His boyfriend whacked him on the arm</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“Nice to see you again Elsa” he leant over and kissed the blonde on the cheek. Sam was a tall, slim man with sandy blond hair and was smartly dressed in a light blue shirt, no tie and top button undone, sleeves rolled up, with a pair of black trousers.</p><p>“And you Sam;” Elsa always found him polite and knew how much Ryder loved him. They’d been together nearly a year when Elsa met Honeymaren; and he welcomed her with such ease and love into their family unit. It makes her feel guilty for not letting them into hers.</p><p>The four of them sat and ordered their drinks before letting the rest of their evening commence. Ryder provided much of the entertainment even sober and designated driver. Elsa never overdid it with drink when she was out anyway. It was a great night had by all. Elsa felt so at home and loved by these people; the difference they’ve bought to her life is unimaginable. She truly didn’t know what she’d do without them.</p><p>She thought as much as she put her key in the front door and pushed it open. All other thoughts left her head as soon as she saw a very naked pale backside greet her from the sofa in front of her.</p><p>“Anna, what the hell!?” The words left her mouth as soon as she made out the scene in front of her.</p><p>“Elsa!?” sounded from underneath the man on the sofa.</p><p>“Oh dear God!” Kristoff grabbed a pillow and leapt off his girlfriend and turned to her sister.</p><p>Elsa was looking between the two, not knowing who to focus on before the redhead spoke; “you're home earlier that we thought.” She adjusted a blanket they kept on the back of the sofa over her body.</p><p>“Obviously;” she stressed to her sister.</p><p>“Hey Elsa, you left your phone in the car… holy cow” Ryder walked in through the open front door as he recognised the back of Elsa standing there before he registered what he’d walked in on. He pushed the phone into the blonde’s hand as he noted all eyes were on him; “I’m just going to go now. See you later;” Ryder left a quick kiss on her cheek like he always did before making his escape.</p><p>“Hot date?” Anna asked with a hint of mischief in her eyes.</p><p>“We’re not talking about me. Why were you doing <em>that</em>?” She gestured with her hands towards the pair; “out here on <em>our</em> sofa when you have a perfectly good bed!?” She could never un-see this even though she’d love to wipe it all from their memories.</p><p>“Who was the guy Elsa?” Anna was far too excited.</p><p>“Do I want to know why you’re out here?” Elsa turned and shut the door before moving to the small dining table and placing her bag and keys.</p><p>“Who was the guy Elsa!?” Anna needed to know. Kristoff used this distraction as an excuse to go to their bedroom and throw on some clothes. Anna seemed completely comfortable with just the blanket.</p><p>Elsa sat down at the table, huffing and looking over to her sister. “His name is Ryder;” she’s not lying.</p><p>“And when will we be able to properly meet <em>Ryder</em>?”</p><p>“You could have met him just then, but you scared him off with your nakedness’” Elsa couldn’t help but laugh at the utter ridiculousness of the whole situation. She’d walked in on her sister and her boyfriend having sex and now they were discussing her love life but with her girlfriend’s brother!</p><p>“Or we could have him over for dinner?” Anna was almost begging.</p><p>Elsa knew that Anna wouldn’t drop the matter; she also knew that she never said anything about Ryder being her date from tonight. So technically she could invite Ryder to dinner and pretend not to realise that Anna didn’t realise that they weren’t dating? All Elsa clearly knew was that she wanted a quick exit out of this conversation and appeasing Anna was the fastest way to achieve that. She could work the rest out later. “Fine; we can talk more about it in the morning. I’ll leave you two to get on with your evening.” Elsa almost cringed as she stood from the table and made her way to her room. As soon as her bedroom door was closed she heard Anna squeal. This was such a mess.</p><p>Elsa looked down to the phone in her hand before calling Honeymaren.</p><p>As soon as the line clicked open Elsa spoke; “I messed up.” She scrunched up her face and covered her eyes as she lay on her back on her made bed.</p><p>“What happened? Are you okay?” Concern filled Honeymaren’s voice.</p><p>“Anna thinks I’m dating Ryder!”</p><p>A snort followed by; “He told me about what he walked in on.”</p><p>“You’re not mad?” Elsa sat up and kicked off her boots.</p><p>“I’m a tad jealous of him; not for seeing Anna half naked!” she rushed to clarify after she heard herself. “He got to half meet her before I did.”</p><p>“You really didn’t miss out on anything;” she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her features.</p><p>“So how come they think you’re seeing my brother?”</p><p>“They jumped to a conclusion, I may or may not have panicked, and now they want to have dinner”</p><p>“You are such a cute dork”</p><p>“I’m an idiot”</p><p>“You’re not! Why not just tell her? I can be there with you?”</p><p>“I don’t know Maren. I want her to know; I want to be open about all of this, I just don’t know how”</p><p>“How about I come to the dinner?”</p><p>“I know you’re siblings, but you don’t look entirely like your brother”</p><p>“I meant, how about I come as well as him? Say he wanted to bring his sister; say I was alone that night and he felt bad. That way you have the option of telling Anna then and there or it’s just a good way for us to meet with less pressure”</p><p>“Do you think Ryder will go with that?”</p><p>“You’re like a sister to him; of course he’ll want to help”</p><p>“What would I ever do without you?”</p><p>“Probably be alone for ever!”</p><p>“That’s true;” she mumbled reflecting on the statement.</p><p>“Hey, but it’s not. I’ve got you Elsa, and I’m not going anywhere. Now get some sleep, I’ll talk to Ryder and we can work it out tomorrow. Goodnight my love”</p><p>“I know. Thank you. Goodnight Maren, speak to you tomorrow” Elsa dropped her phone down next to her on the bed and let out a long sigh as she stared up at the ceiling.</p><hr/><p>“They’re here!”</p><p>Elsa let an elongated breath out and followed her sister and boyfriend to the front door.</p><p>Honeymaren was earth shatteringly gorgeous; Elsa almost got caught staring. She’d worn her hair down in its natural wave; a rarity for Elsa to witness. She had light blue ripped jeans accompanied by a green thin jumper, with her brown Borg collar jacket. Ryder was dressed in dark grey jeans, black shirt tucked in, no tie, and his black bomber jacket and signature smile.</p><p>He dutifully kissed Anna on her cheek before shaking Kristoff by the hand, Honeymaren’s turn was next with the couple. Anna was still slightly confused and almost affronted about Honeymaren being there. “I feel so privileged that you’ve taken pity on me and let me crash your dinner.”</p><p>Elsa’s heart melted; she always knew what the right thing to say was.</p><p>“It’s no trouble at all Honeymaren;” Kristoff said as he led them over to the dining area. He gave Elsa a look that she chose to ignore.</p><p>“It’s lovely having you both here;” Anna followed up.</p><p>“What can I get people to drink? We’ve got wine, beer, coke, lemonade, water?” Kristoff reeled off and looked around the table.</p><p>“Beers good for me; Honeymaren’s driving”</p><p>“Water would be great, thanks” Honeymaren answered.</p><p>“Elsa?”</p><p>She looked up from where she’s been contemplating which seat to take. Honeymaren and Ryder had sat diagonally opposite one another. For appearances sake she should probably sit next to Ryder and not Honeymaren. “’I’ll take a water please Kristoff”</p><p>“Coming right up;” he and Anna left to go sort out the drinks and check dinner in the small kitchen next door.</p><p>“So far, so good;” Ryder commented with a reassuring smile as he rested his hand on the back of Elsa’s chair. To an outsider it could be seen as affectionate, however, Honeymaren and Elsa knew it was just a comfortable position for him. Still it would work in their favour.</p><p>Elsa lowered her voice to the woman sat opposite her; “you look stunning”</p><p>Honeymaren fought the smile that grew on her lips; “thank you. I know you said I didn’t need to dress up, but I am meeting your family even if they aren’t meeting the real me”</p><p>Elsa softly caressed Honeymaren’s hand atop the table for a brief moment. “Thank you, both of you, for doing this”</p><p>“It’s no trouble Elsa; free food, right?” Ryder beamed.</p><p>The three of them shared a laugh as Kristoff entered the room with a tray of assorted drinks before handing them out. Anna entered a short time later and took the remaining seat at one end of the table.</p><p>“I hope everyone likes chicken”</p><p>“We know Elsa does;” Honeymaren spoke with little thought.</p><p>“Yeah, always her go to when we go out, right?” Ryder saved asking the woman next to her.</p><p>“You know me so well”</p><p>“So how did you two love birds meet?” Anna couldn’t tear her eyes away from her sister and the man next to her.</p><p>Ryder offered his open hand to Elsa on the table for her to take. It felt so wrong, but she appreciated the effort he was putting into this.</p><p>“We met at a book shop, cliché right? We were actually all there” Ryder nodded to his sister diagonally across from him.</p><p>“I was minding my own business, when this guy who I’ve never seen before starts telling me he’s finally found the book he’s been looking for. Turns out…”</p><p>“… I thought Elsa was Honeymaren; I know stupid, right?”</p><p>“We just started talking and I guess it just went on from there; exchanging numbers, meeting for coffee. We’ve never looked back.” Elsa had to fight the urge to look over to the woman sat opposite her who was lost in thought of the events of that day. The wrong hand was in her own right now. Anna seemed to love the story of coincidence as she let out a contented sigh as she looked at her older sister and supposed partner.</p><p>“I still can’t believe we’re actually doing this. Elsa has never bought a guy home before; it’s such a big step”</p><p>“So how did you and Kristoff meet?” Elsa mentally thanks Ryder for changing the subject at the table.</p><p>“Oh you know; the boring kind…”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“… He needed carrots, I was in the way”</p><p>“That sounds cute;” Ryder sent the couple a smile each</p><p>“Yeah, she then demanded that I help her get home after her car broke down!”</p><p>“You got into a car with a man you just met?” Honeymaren asked the redhead in disbelief.</p><p>Anna shrugged it off; “I needed to get back to Elsa who wasn’t having a very good time of it”</p><p>Honeymaren caught herself before she reached across the table to stroke reassuringly at her girlfriend’s hand as she noted her looking to her lap. It had taken a long time and a good few conversations before Elsa shared her passed battles with her mental health with Honeymaren. She never felt judged by or inferior to Honeymaren when she confided in the brunette, only loved and accepted.</p><p>Anna realised how forward she’s been with that last comment. Her eyes jumped to try and meet her sister’s, but she was just looking at her lap. The man next to her looked to her with worry and slight confusion. It did not escape her notice though, that the brunette woman in the room was looking at her sister with sadness and something she couldn’t put her finger on.</p><p>Kristoff grabbed her attention with a throat clear before speaking. “So that’s our boring story of how we met. Your guy’s story sounds much <em>nicer</em>?” He trailed off trying to think of a word.</p><p>Elsa looked over to her future brother-in-law; “Thank you Kristoff”</p><p>“Dinner shouldn’t be another couple of minutes. Elsa you okay to entertain while Kristoff and I plate up?” Anna made to get up while addressing her sister.</p><p>“I’m sure we can help her out with that;” Ryder chuckled as he looked to his sister.</p><p>The meal went along smoothly; everyone praised the cooking and chatted casually. Elsa noted the great amount of effort Honeymaren was putting in to try and eat her green beans. She wondered what other lengths her girlfriend would go to in order to win her sister’s approval. Honeymaren had caught her watching her and gave a sheepish smile as she swallowed the nibble of green bean in her mouth. Elsa fought the urge to giggle; taking some enjoyment in her girlfriend’s suffering. She always thought it was a tad childish of her to hate green beans so much. Not being able to fight the laughter for much longer, the blonde excused herself to go to the bathroom.</p><p>Elsa soon composed herself in the bathroom before leaving to find Honeymaren waiting outside the door leaning on the wall opposite. The only time they’d ever spent time really alone together in Elsa’s apartment was the one time where Anna and Kristoff were away for a couple of days seeing his family. Knowing they were on the other side of the wall made for a bit of excitement; they had to admit.</p><p>“Being here with you right now is giving me oh so amazing flash backs of when your sister and Kristoff went away for those few days.” The brunette pushed off from the wall and slipped her hands around the blonde’s waist loosely.</p><p>“Get your head out of the gutter Maren;” Elsa shook her head but leant in to her girlfriends hold.</p><p>Hands up letting go; “I was only thinking back on how nice it was to be like a proper domesticated couple!”</p><p>I small knowing smirk played on her lips; “I’m sure you were.”</p><p>They were leaning in to one another again, Elsa’s last words whispered against Honeymaren’s soft lips. Their lips met in a familiar pattern of movements that only spurred on the need for intimacy and affection between the two women.</p><p>“God I miss kissing you”</p><p>“It’s only one dinner”</p><p>“One dinner too many”</p><p>They met in one last kiss; the need for secrecy and the fact they could get caught weighing on their minds.</p><p>“You might want to reapply your lipstick before going back in there” Honeymaren reminded sweetly as a lazy smile settled on her features.</p><p>Elsa chuckled and wiped her thumb across Honeymaren’s stained lips; “and you might want to wash mine off”</p><p>Honeymaren bought a hand up to pat her lips with her fingertips.</p><p>“What did you end up doing with those green beans?” Elsa asked casually as she stepped away from the brunette.</p><p>“They’re in a napkin in the bin;” she nodded behind her towards the kitchen.</p><p>“You’re terrible!”</p><p>“You know how much I don’t like them; couldn’t you have said something to Anna?”</p><p>Elsa took Honeymaren’s hands in her own; “in all honesty, this was her thing; I didn’t even know what she’d planned for today”</p><p>“Fine. You better get back or they’ll start thinking”</p><p>“Thank you for this;” she whispered.</p><p>“It’s really okay Elsa. Now go;” Honeymaren shooed releasing her hands.</p><p>She didn’t wait to be told another time and made her way back to the table, but not before stopping in the kitchen to pour herself a large glass of red wine. She’d just put the bottle down when her sister entered through the doorway with a huge grin plastered on her face.</p><p>“Ryder seems nice. Not really who I thought would catch your eye, but each their own. So how’s the sex?”</p><p>She could feel her cheeks begin to grow red. If she’d had a mouthful of wine it would now be sprayed over her younger sister. Oh God. “Earth shattering;” she spoke the truth without thinking not to.</p><p>“Is he, you know?” Large hand measures.</p><p>“It’s not about what you’ve got; it’s about how you use it;” Elsa couldn’t meet her sister’s eyes as she mumbled.</p><p>Wide eyes; “oh my God, is he like?” Tiny hand measure gesture.</p><p>Wide eyes from the blonde now; “that’s not what I meant!” she pushed her sister’s hands away.</p><p>“So how many times do you, you know, finish?” Anna asked far too  casually.</p><p>“Every time;” again with the not thinking.</p><p>“Every time!? Lucky bitch; he really knows what he’s doing;” Anna trailed off in thought.</p><p>Oh yes she most certainly was. “Now can we stop talking about this; they’re just through there!”</p><p>“You spoil all my fun. Every time?”</p><p>“Just go!” she pushed her sister out of the room.</p><p>As Anna let her sister guide her out into the hallway they bumped into Honeymaren making her own way back to the table, now lipstick free; much to Elsa’s relief.</p><p>“There you all are; we were wondering where you all got to;” Ryder looked at his sister suspiciously. He’d tried to discourage her from leaving the table at the same time as Elsa, but she’d avoided his eye line. He knew she’d made a bad call when the redhead began to get antsy and then she disappeared too.</p><p>“Sorry for monopolising my sister Ryder; I promise you can have her for the rest of the evening.” Ryder swore he saw the younger sister wink at her older sister. Oh boy!</p><p>It wasn’t long before plates were being cleared away and Anna and Kristoff were ushering the other three to make themselves comfortable in the lounge area. Honeymaren sat at one end of the larger sofa which left Ryder and Elsa to occupy the rest of the space in that order; not the one Elsa and Ryder had seen Anna and Kristoff on mind. Ryder had his arm along the back of the sofa behind Elsa, again just a comfortable position that could be seen as more intimate.</p><p>As the evening continued, alcohol and conversation flowing, Honeymaren couldn’t keep her eyes off of her radiant girlfriend.</p><p>“This one here would always get drinks bought for her back in college;” Anna shared with the group who were talking about how expensive it was to go out while gesturing to her sister across from her.</p><p>“I’m sure she still does get away without paying for her drinks;” Honeymaren’s eyes sparkled with mirth as she thought about how lucky she feels when she’s out with her girlfriend and all eyes are on her, but she gets to take her home at the end of the night.</p><p>“There’s no way I could get away with that now!” Elsa proclaimed at her girlfriend’s suggestion.</p><p>“You could get away with it, and so much more;” Honeymaren had leant forward to share her thoughts with the blonde.</p><p>Ryder noted the toeing the line comment, and placed his hand gently on Elsa’s knee before agreeing with his sister; “That she could” in an attempt to disperse the situation. His sister was such a flirt.</p><p>Anna watched the exchange. Elsa was still too embarrassed to notice.</p><p>Kristoff had excused himself to take a work phone call and Elsa took this as a cue to get everyone some more drinks. Refills all around she made her way to the kitchen, Anna hot on her heels.</p><p>Being the first time Ryder and herself had been alone after stepping through the front door; Honeymaren took the opportunity to call her brother out on some of his behaviours.  “It so helps that you’re gay right now;” Honeymaren whacked him on the upper arm with the back of her hand.</p><p>“What! Why?” He recoiled away from her across the sofa.</p><p>“Because I would slap anyone else who touches my girlfriend like you have been all night!” Honeymaren whispered harshly. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous.</p><p>Elsa was busying herself with preparing the drinks, doing her best to avoid whatever her sister wanted to talk with her about. It had gotten to the point in the evening that Elsa was realising that this had been a terrible idea. What would happen after tonight was over? She’d have to pretend for ever that she was seeing Ryder!?</p><p>“So this is going well” Anna lent on the counter next to where her sister was working.</p><p>Elsa kept her eyes on the task at hand; “It is. Thank you for inviting them both.”</p><p>“Hey no worries. There’s just one thing I’ve noticed.” Anna spun to face her sister, wringing her hands and being sure to keep her voice down.</p><p>Oh shit</p><p>When her sister didn’t respond she continued; “I think Honeymaren likes you more than she should. I mean you’re her brother’s girlfriend. She’s a gorgeous woman, but you’re very much taken. I just think you should watch out” She rushed the words out feeling awkward.</p><p>No objections to her being a woman, only that she was seeing someone else.</p><p>“Oh wow, okay. Um, thanks for that. Maybe I’ll have a word with Ryder about it;” Elsa didn’t know what else to say. Though she did know that she just missed the opportunity to come clean about all of this.</p><p>“Okay, sorry if it’s weird, it’s just the looks and some of the comments have been very flirty and her brother is sitting right there! Anyway, I best get back, see you in a second” Anna still couldn’t stop talking but managed to leave the room before she said anything further.</p><p>Deep exhale, large gulp of red wine, composure, breath, get back out there.</p><p>Elsa silently placed the tray of drinks on the coffee table in front of everyone. Kristoff had returned to the room unknowing what had just happened in the kitchen, but could feel a shift in the atmosphere. What Elsa did next was automatic, Ryder had left a space between himself and his sister so she filled it. Honeymaren was already sat with her arm along the back of the sofa with her right foot resting on her left knee, so Elsa instinctively leant back and into Honeymaren’s embrace. Without skipping a beat Honeymaren’s right hand crossed her own body to rest high on Elsa’s thigh. Ryder face palmed next to them. Anna and Kristoff watch wide eyed. The two women realise what they’ve done and laugh hopelessly. Elsa turning her face into her girlfriend’s shoulder while the brunette’s arm wraps around her.</p><p>Elsa finally shows her red face to her sister and brother in-law; “You were right just then Anna; Maren does like me more than she should. And I like her”</p><p>“Are you like polyamorous?” Anna furrowed her brow at the group.</p><p>“What!?” Elsa was really making a mess of this whole thing.</p><p>Ryder cut in; “God no! Incest!?”</p><p>“He’s gay” Maren pointed out throwing a thumb in her brother’s direction.</p><p>“So are you!” Ryder declared as if questioning her argument.</p><p>Anna’s eyes widen; “Every time!” She kept looking between her sister and her sister’s girlfriend.</p><p>Elsa leapt off the sofa and flew to cover her sister’s mouth with her hand over the coffee table.</p><p>The other three occupants of the room looked on confused.</p><p>“Please don’t you dare finish that thought;” Elsa begged her sister before dropping her hand.</p><p>Anna nodded and so her sister released her mouth. “Why didn’t you say anything when I invited Ryder?”</p><p>“Because I’m an idiot;” Elsa had sat back down on the edge of the sofa and stuffed her face in her hands.</p><p>Honeymaren sat forward slightly and wrapped her arms around the blonde before mumbling in her ear; “but you’re my idiot.”</p><p>Anna all but clapped her hands; “aww, you two are too cute. I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming. Did you see this coming?” She turned to her fiancé next to her.</p><p>Kristoff stumbles through some incoherent words before looking to the two women opposite for some help.</p><p>“You knew?” turning to her sister hurt “He knew!?”</p><p>Honeymaren spoke up; “that was my fault; I was walking past the kitchen when Kristoff was in there.”</p><p>“Wait; you’ve been here while I’ve been here? You’re the vans!” Realisation struck the redhead.</p><p>Ryder let out a laugh; “I keep telling her she needs some new shoes”</p><p>“Wait, so you’re gay too?” Anna was still trying to piece all of this together.</p><p>“Yes; my boyfriend is going to love this story so much!” Ryder tried to reign in his glee as he saw his sister and her girlfriend’s looks.</p><p>“And he didn’t mind you coming here and pretending to be my sister’s boyfriend?” Anna hadn’t met any of these people before today, but they all seem to be such a big part of Elsa’s life.</p><p>“Elsa’s like family; Sam pretty much shoved me out the door;” Ryder chuckled but quickly realised what he’s said.</p><p>Anna looked around the room hurt; “why didn’t any of you say anything?”</p><p>“That was always going to be down to Elsa; it was hers to tell.” Honeymaren shared as she watched her girlfriend carefully before placing her hand in the one clenched atop the blonde’s knee.</p><p>“Then why Elsa, if you had all this support; why couldn’t you feel you could talk to me?” Anna lent across the coffee table in desperation.</p><p>“I guess because I couldn’t risk losing you.” Elsa fought to bring her eyes up to meet the blue of her sister’s</p><p>Anna shook her head and walked around the table “I’m not going anywhere you big doofus!”</p><p>“I can see that now;” Elsa admitted as she fought tears as her sister bought her into a hug.</p><p>The redhead was now crouched in front of her sister; “you’re my sister Elsa; nothing will ever change that. I love you.” She scooped the blonde back into her arms.</p><p>“I love you too”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welcome to the first installment of the series 'Whole'. I hope you are all well and are looking after one another. There will hopefully be many more installments for this universe, so please keep an eye out for them. I hope you enjoyed this part anyway!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>